Stranded Couples
by Co-lord44
Summary: What happens when the story takes a different turn than the original one but is considered canon? Find out as couples loyal to their loved one crash land and find themselves on an island. One thing leads to another before passionate love making with their true love and then becoming very happy. Rated M for sexual situations.


**Stranded Couples**

It's been a long time since I've done a Star Fox Story. But it's needed after what is going on lately on sights where people need to know the truth and know what are lies. For more information on that private message or note me depending on what site you're on. While I have done the other story with what happens, what happens when things go a bit differently after that war against evil and things are a little out of order? I consider this story a very likely scenario that very likely could have happened. Enjoy the romance and loving naughty fun for the couples.

X

It was another bright, hot, humid day on the tropical island. Fox McCloud was walking through the jungle with a bundle of firewood in his arms back to the camp sight. He was currently shirtless, wearing only a pair of shorts that had used to be pants, but had been purposely cut off. The vulpine was left to think how it had all come this. It had been a month since he, Krystal, Falco, and some others had crash-landed on this unknown and uninhabited planet. The others included Bill Grey, Katt Monroe, Fara Phoenix, Fay Spaniel, and Miyu Lynx. In addition Wolf O'Donnell and Panther Caruso was here as well and even two new pilots, Luna McCay and Nicholas McCoy were here to. Well not new but in the fact that Fox had never worked with these vets until recently. They had all been with the rest of Star Fox, Star Wolf, Star Flight, the Hot Rodders, and other allies like the Cornerian Army, going through Orbital Space Gate above Corneria on a mission to clean up any enemies left after the end of a war that had just ended. This had been one against an enemy from Nicholas's past and it had taken two star systems and every friend and alliance with others to bring down this evil. Although defeated, lives have been lost, and good species as well. Once fighting was over, the remnants of the enemy forces had to be dealt with.

But upon entering the gate, as luck would have it, the exact second these ships and only these ships had done so, a stray solar flare had struck the wormhole, destabilizing it just enough to send these pilots whirling way off course. They crash landed on an unknown planet, having no idea where they were in the universe. Fortunately, they had all survived the crash, having ejected from their ships. And even more lucky, the planet was inhabitable. Most of it was ocean, with a bunch of islands and small continents scattered all over its surface. All of the pilots had parachuted into the ocean and had managed to swim to shore onto one of the islands. The island was tropical and full of plant life and small alien wild life. The climate was very hot. So hot, all of them were very quickly out of their flight suits down to their tops and purposely ripped the pants to make shorts. All of them ran out of emergency rations after about a week, and had begun hunting and gathering plants that they had made sure were edible. They even found a stream of fresh water for them to drink and bathe in. The group had also been able to activate a distress beacon, as that was also in each of their emergency packs. But they had no way of knowing if anyone would ever pick up the signal because they had no idea how far away from the Lylat system they were.

Luckily not all was bad. For one thing these group of pilots were at peace with the other. Working together, they had established a camp that was well built and protected not just in thanks to their efforts, nut also in part to Fay who was the techie of Nicholas's team. He and some of the others who knew how to survive in the wild had been a big help as well. Now one would think that any Star Fox member with a Star Wolf member would be bad. But things were different. While Panther and Wolf had been rivals to Star Fox, they had changed since the Aproid Wars in terms of hostility. Sure they could be ruthless in battle and were great pilots but some of their old personality was gone. How that had happened was meeting Nicholas McCoy and his pilots when that male invited them to his home planet. And that had not only led to friendships being formed, but love to happen. That was also the best thing, each of the males were dating one of the ladies here. Fox and Krystal were together which wasn't a surprise. But Katt and Falco were as well and she was very happy to be with the avian at last. He found he loved it to. Bill Grey and Fay Spaniel were a couple to as it was for Fara and Nicholas. But Panther, after being rejected by Krystal had fallen in love with Miyu after first seeing the lynx. She had also liked what she saw when meeting the jungle cat despite knowing his reputation of being a man whore. But even so, the two found they were a perfect match for the other and had fallen in love before coming together. But the biggest surprise was Luna and Wolf were also a couple to. He hadn't planned on falling in love. But this female, despite knowing the lupine's reputation, saw something to love and other good qualities. And Wolf saw how kind, gentle, and sweet she was despite being close to his skill level. All of this, plus her beauty had gotten to the lupine and they had fallen in love and were together. Sure, her parents had been against it but after the male saved their lives and daughter during the war, Luna's parents approved of the relationship.

And so, the couples worked together in harmony to survive and build the camp. Day by day, they waited, but no rescue came. Also day by day, the males were dealing with another problem that was only getting worse and worse. They were stuck on a tropical planet with the loves of their lives. Each lady was not only half-naked, but gorgeous as well. The heat of this place didn't help as well. And they had all been so busy, nobody had a chance to release any sexual tension with their loved one since at the end of the day, not only had the couples been too tired, the days didn't offer any time for even a quick release. All of these were making the males more pent up. But now that things had been established and set up, this was going away. And things would finally come to a head this day.

Fox made it to the camp site and dumped the wood for the next meal in the usual pile. Shelters had been set up for each couple, a fire space in the middle, and even some walls set up from salvaged parts of the ships and other materials. The seats had been removed and repurposed for lounging in front of the fire. And one of them was being occupied by Nicholas. This guy was also a vulpine like Fox, but had long yellow hair tied back in a ponytail, had a thin one inch scar on the right side of his chin, and wore glasses. The vulpine looked up, his eyes greener than Fox's. His arms were exposed while wearing the usual vest of his flight suit. They were muscled and had the same spiral like tattoos that Krystal had on her legs. This was due to Nicholas being a part Cerinian. This was not from being from the vixen's original home planet but that he carried the same powers as her and more. Long ago ancient Cerinians had traveled from their home planet to other planets. Having children with these natives because of love caused a new racce to emerge and Nicholas was one of the latest in the present day. He was three fourths Cerinian and well known and famous among the current living ones like Fox was in the Lylat System. This was good for Krystal since even though all of her people were gone, she at least had beings who were very close to her in terms of powers and was the next best thing. While she may be the last pure Cerinian at least she wasn't fully alone. The part Cerinians had the same tattoos as her except the lower back one. While the females had their tattoos in the same place as Krystal, the ones that went on their arms were actually around the ankles of the males. The spiral ones were on their arms. These had been branded onto them eight days after birth. It was just like those from Krystal's dead home planet. "Hey Fox, you got the wood?" Nicholas asked, standing up from his seat. The guy was shorter than the first male by an inch.

"Yeah, we should be good."

"Very good. Come, let us walk and talk."

"What for?"

"I want to talk about a couple of things."

"Should we leave the camp?"

Nicholas laughed. "Fox, it's just us guys with our ladies. What could possibly happen?"

The answer was Falco falling into the camp, overburdened with things found by him and Bill. The bulldog let out a laugh. "How about that?" Fox said with a grin.

"Ugh… damn it," the avian groaned.

"You okay?" Nicholas asked, going over and picking up the fallen stuff which was not only more wood but plants as well.

"I told him not to overdo it," Bill commented with a smile on his muzzle which was colored brown like the rest of the fur on his body.

"Oh shut up," Falco grumbled, getting up.

"Well me and Fox were going to walk and talk," Nicholas said. "Would you like to join us?" The other two agreed and the four left the camp.

Meanwhile Wolf and Panther were out scouting a new area that two of the ladies had discovered beforehand. The two tended to work with either their girlfriends or by themselves, but if the need called for it the lupine and feline were perfectly willing to work with the other males. "That should do it," Wolf stated in his usual gruff voice.

"Yeah, I think the others will be please," Panther said. He then smiled, his tail swishing. "Miyu will be pleased."

"Hmph, you're really taken with her, aren't you?"

"They don't call it love for nothing. Honestly Miyu is a much better match than I thought at first. Her charm, tomboyish look, yet sexy and beautiful self are qualities to be treasured, And her skills in combat and in the air are on par with mine." He let out a sound of being half a growl and purr. "And then in bed she's wonderful." The two began to walk back toward the camp. "So how do things stand with you and Luna? It doesn't seem like you two have gotten there yet."

"No, we haven't," Wolf replied. "It's funny I never thought I'd fall in love and yet it happened with her. While I may be who I am with fighting, I could never hurt her. It's why I haven't made that move despite having females to bed before. But Luna is different. If it does happen, it'll be the very first time I fucked for love, and not for the wrong reasons."

"Well I'm sure you'll get that chance."

Meanwhile the other four males were walking with no particular destination in mind. "So how is it with you and Krystal?" Nicholas asked Fox. Being similar to her in powers, the guy did want to make sure that vixen was happy.

"Very well," the other vulpine answered. "I still don't know how the hell I ended up with such a goddess like her."

"Hey you want to talk goddess, Fara's more that for me."

"Maybe," Bill stated. "But have you've gotten beyond just getting into bed and seeing if that is really true?" It was no secret that the two male foxes hadn't engaged in sex yet with their girls. In fact Nicholas was the only virgin among the males. Fox had been in bed with a few females before but Krystal was truly different. As such, he was scared of screwing things up with her. Despite having shared the same bed during the war, the male hadn't brought up the thought of sex to her yet. For Nicholas it was different. He and Fara had shared the same bed but the fear was more of getting her pregnant and unable to fight or worse being killed in combat with his child still in her womb. The yellow haired male and her had talked about having a family one day and she agreed with him that getting pregnant during the war wasn't a good idea. And obtaining the pill at the time had been almost impossible. So that couple had played it safe.

"Oh forget that mess," Falco chuckled. "Just consider ourselves lucky Bill. After all, we know what it's like." The bulldog grinned. For Fay and Bill had indeed had sex. She had lost her virginity to him and loved it so much. Katt was different and not a virgin like Falco. But the two were better at showing their feelings for the other rather than talking about them mostly. The avian smirked thinking about the times in bed with the feline. She was more than a match for him and he loved that about her despite resisting the pink cat for so long.

"Sometimes I really hate you Falco," Fox grumbled.

"Hey don't be sore lover boy!"

Just then Wolf and Panther came across their path and the males stopped so they could report in. "Good, that should serve us well, " Nicholas stated. "I think we should go find our ladies and let them know."

"Fay told me she and the others were gonna bath while we guys did some work," Bill commented. They then went silent, the thought of their beautiful ladies hot, naked, and wet a turn on and felt themselves getting hard. Some couldn't take it anymore and needed a release of some kind. They had to look. It was unavoidable as the females had been teasing each of their guys unintentionally by walking around in nothing but basically their underwear for the past few weeks when not wearing their cut off shorts.

"I don't know, why don't you guys go on ahead?" Fox said. It didn't feel right but the urge was already winning to look. He had fantasized about a naked Krystal as he took her many times at night.

"Don't chicken out on my now Fox," Wolf growled to him. "I'm sure as hell going. I've put this off long enough."

"Finally gonna do it with Luna?" Panther asked with a grin.

"We'll see. It's up to her; I won't force it on her. I'm keep my fingers crossed for luck."

"Plus we could all do with a wash anyways," Nicholas added with a grin. "Look, at worst, they can get out and then it'll be our turn in there. It's a pretty good excuse to go there anyways. I'm sure they'll understand." Fox gave in with that and the males made their way to the place.

Meanwhile Krystal, Fara, Miyu, Fay, Katt, and Luna were enjoying the water. This stream had been dammed up by the group to create a pool like area. At some points it was deep enough to sit in or get fully submerged in the liquid. Now it was to be noted these ladies were perfectly find being nude around the other. They were also no way in hell bi and would rather die than be with another female despite what others say, thought, wrote, or drew of them. They were fully aware of these things but they and many others knew the truth of their sexual preference. On top of that, none of them would ever dream of being with anyone else but their own boyfriend and certainly not sharing at all. Just as it should be. Right now two of them were standing up, dripping water over their bodies, gorgeous with their wonderful curves exposed, jiggling breasts, and sexy asses in full view. The dirt that had accumulated from yesterday was being washed away. "Ahh… that hits the spot," Miyu purred, propped up against one of the rocks here.

"You sound like an old geezer," Fay giggled.

"Ha!" the lynx laughed. "I don't care if I sound like one!"

"It's still nice to have this relaxing time," Fara stated. She was one of those standing up now. "We haven't had that since that war."

"Despite being here with our guys," Krystal added and they all giggled.

"Tell me again how you and Fox met," Luna said to the blue vixen. She was an absolute beauty with luscious cerulean blue eyes which were quite rare for her species. The she wolf had light grey fur with some white at the end of her tail. Besides her eyes, she also had extremely long silver blonde hair that reached down to her lower back. With her kind personality it was no wonder Wolf had fallen in love with her and hard.

Krystal told them all about it. "Sounds romantic," Katt said who was also standing up with Fara before taking her place against another of the rocks. "No wonder he fell for you right away and you with him."

"It is," Fay sighed happily. "Bill might not have done that for me but he's certainly wonderful."

"He's always liked you," Miyu told her best friend. "He was just nervous and shy like Fox was with Krystal." The blue vixen let out an amusing laugh. She remembered how it had been before the two hooked up.

"I can't see Wolf being that though," Fara stated to Luna who was a part of her team and Nicholas's as the vixen sat down with a rock to her back.

"I'm still surprised you two hooked up," Katt told the she wolf.

"Well…" Luna brushed a wet strain of long hair behind her left ear. "I knew what he was and capable of. And yet I saw some good qualities about him to love. And he's shown at least for me he would never hurt me."

"Well what about Panther?" Krystal asked Miyu. "How is he despite being a man whore?"

The lynx smiled. "Yeah I knew that's how he was. But he's really changed and only shows love to me. Especially in bed…" The female hugged herself, purring happily.

Fay by this point was now standing up and washing herself. Out of all the females, the poodle had the smallest tits being only a C but made up for it with her wonderful legs and curvy ass. Miyu and Katt were close to D-cups. However it was Krystal, Fara, and Luna who had the D's if not slightly bigger. Ironic, considering those three were the virgins. "I know what you mean," Fay commented. "Bill's great in bed. He's made me feel confident and beautiful about my body."

"Heh, Falco's great to in that field," Katt said. They then notice the two vixens and she wolf get sad. "Hey, what's wrong?" The feline got it. "Oh… I guess you three haven't gotten there yet."

"So Krystal, why haven't you and Fox banged yet?" Miyu asked.

Krystal blushed at the question, but then responded. "Fox is just worried for some reason," she replied.

Fara smirked. "I know he's awkward when it comes to women from his actions. So why don't YOU make a move on him?"

The blue vixen looked at the other with wide eyes. "I can't! It's the male's job to court a female. It would be inappropriate."

Everyone else rolled their eyes. "Krystal, this isn't the dark ages anymore," Luna stated. "We females can do anything a male can do, and then some. If you want something, don't wait for it to come to you. Take it yourself!"

"We've pretty much settled in on this island and I can tell we all are going to break soon," Katt said. "So tell me, Krystal, do you want that vulpine dick of his inside of you? Do you want him to plow your fields till you scream his name?"

Krystal blushed in embarrassment, but then sighed. "I would like nothing more than for Fox to take me and mate me like we're a couple of animals in rut."

The other ladies laughed. "Then next time you see him, I want you to say that to him!" Katt said. "No guy could resist THAT. Be a female and make that Tod yours!"

Krystal thought about it but was then distracted by Luna's sentience. "I also want that from Wolf," she told the others. "I only have one virginity and want that lupine to take it. I've fantasied about it."

"Me to for Nicholas," Fara stated. She then told the ladies how one night she had tried to lose it but he had refused. They did however rub their paws, his on her pussy, hers on his dick until they came. At the time that had been enough but now the vixen wanted more. "Now that the war is over I'm sure he'd have no trouble taking me."

Just then the ladies heard a noise. It was coming from an object the group had set up to let the opposite sex know when someone was nearby while bathing when hitting it with a stick. "Who's there?" Miyu called out, getting up onto her rock sexily face down.

"It's us babe," came Panther's voice. "Me, Wolf and the others are back and we guys need a turn in the water."

Luna blushed a bit to think Wolf might see her like this despite wanting that. Meanwhile were the guys were Panther was in front of the thing that made the nose with the rest behind him. "Actually…" they heard Miyu call out to them. "I was thinking of you…." Her voice became a seductive purr. "Just being in here…. With me…"

Panther burned red at the thought of being with his lynx despite seeing her naked and having sex in the shower. "Er…" He looked back to the other guys. "But… aren't the others with you?"

Miyu looked back to the ladies. Katt smiled. "We all know each other very well," she then called. "And we all know who to be loyal to. Why don't you guys join us? That is if everyone else agrees."

Fay shrugged. "Why not?" she replied and sat at her spot from before. Krystal then spoke next.

"Yes. If there is anyone I wouldn't mind it would be you guys."

"I'm not being left out now," Fara stated. They all looked to Luna who nodded.

The guys looked at the other and Nicholas shrugged. "Well if you can't beat 'em, join 'em," he stated and took of his vest and stripped to his boxers. His muscled chest and chiseled six pack were visible now. "We're coming so better get ready," he called to the ladies.

The rest of the guys all grinned and got down to their boxers as well. They all had muscles, just some were more defined than others. "Make sure you naughty boys are careful," Fay playfully teased.

The guys went forward, carefully looking down so they only saw their girlfriend in respect for the others they weren't with. They made it and to the water. A quick glance saw who was were. Panther, Bill, and Falco slid with no problem next to their lady. They were quiet comfortable with being with their loved one like this having engaged in shower sex before. The avian and Katt kissed sweetly, it was possible even with his beak. Fay and Bill were lip locked a bit before pulling back and licked the other on the muzzle. Miyu and Panther had kissed to but now both were purring happily. It was different for the other three. Fox was in shock at how gorgeous Krystal was who held her arms out to him. How often had he fantasied seeing her naked body when masturbating? Now the real thing was here before him. "Come here Foxy," she cooed. "Come to me love…"

He went forward like in a trance and settled next to her. The vixen sighed happily, her naked body against his. The vulpine was certain she could feel his erection straining against his boxers now. Meanwhile Nicholas saw Fara all gorgeous and beautiful to his eyes. "My god…" he whispered. "Fara… you are just so beautiful…" It was like it had been for Fox. The vulpine had fantasized about seeing her full naked body and now that day was here.

He went to her, touching her face with one paw and she grabbed it with hers. "Mmmm my darling…" the vixen cooed and the male slid next to her, Fara snuggling up to him.

"Hello Wolf," Luna whispered to the lupine, blushing but smiling up at him. He was stunned. Here was the love of his life naked before him for real now. The guy like Fox in a trance went to the she wolf and settled next to her. The female smiled, rolling on top of him, their muzzles close.

"Hey now, there are others here," Katt stated, seeing the two with a smile.

"But it's just us," Panther said.

"Yeah…" Miyu agreed, her left paw going for his dick and started to stroke her guy off. The male feline hissed with pleasure, his paws going for the lynx's tits. She moaned in response.

"Wait, you two are gonna do this here?" Fay asked as the rest stared and the couple stopped.

"Look, I' m horny and having my stud Panther here makes me not give a damn," the lynx replied.

"I need this to, badly," he said. "I think we all do." He paused. "Unless you want us to leave."

"We've come this far already," Bill commented. "You fine with doing it in front of them Fay?"

"You know, I was just thinking of doing so," the poodle cooed. "These guys are the only ones I feel comfortable enough to do so."

"Count me and Falco," Katt purred. The avian nodded. They then looked to the other three couples.

"I may be a virgin but I've got my pride," Nicholas stated. "I don't mind showing off me and Fara's first time to you guys. All to show who she belongs with only."

"I'm with him there," the vixen agreed.

They then looked to the last two. "If Panther is going for it, I want to," Wolf stated. He looked to Luna who smiled at him.

"I want it… so badly," she moaned. "I don't care at this point if others are here."

That left only Fox and Krystal. "Go on Krystal," Fara said to the blue vixen. "Said it to him. After all, didn't you say earlier that you wanted nothing more than for Fox to ram his cock into you like an animal or something like that?"

Krystal immediately blushed beet red under her fur. Her boyfriend's eyes widened at what he just heard. The other ladies just looked amused along with their guys. After a few seconds, Krystal swallowed her embarrassment and turned to her vulpine, and pressed her muzzle against his in a passionate kiss, taking him by surprise. After a few seconds, Krystal pulled away from Fox and told him. "Fox, I want you to take me and fuck me like we're a couple of animals in rut."

He grinned. Finally at last he knew the female was ready. "Well come on, take that off Bill!" Fay stated to her guy about his boxers. He grinned and after standing up, took those off. The poodle gave him a little cheer seeing his erected canine dick, the knot and tip ready to go. Falco and Panther were quickly out of their boxers to. Nicholas grinned and stood up in front of Fara, dropping his. She saw his erected dick and saw while not the biggest thing was a bit thick and hard while looking tasty. The female licked her lips with anticipation, turning her guy on more. Fox and Wolf also had their dicks out to. Krystal saw her vulpine hard and ready, liking what she saw. Luna on the other hand blinked. "Oh my god…" she gasped. "Wolf honey, you're so huge. Even more than my toys…"

"What toys?" he asked, surprised. Luna grinned at him mischievously.

"A girl has needs," the she wolf cooed. "And fingers aren't enough. I have some to help where I imagined you and your dick in me. Now I have the real thing in front of me and it's everything I dreamed it'd be."

"Hey now, I heard that," Nicholas stated, getting annoyed. "Let's remember size doesn't mean a fucking thing. It's knowing how to please your woman and how long you can last."

"Like how short Fox does!" Falco laughed.

"That's not true you ass," the vulpine told him.

"Well I'm sure I can last longer than you."

"Huh…" Nicholas went. "Anyone care to make this interesting?" Everyone else looked at him in shock.

"What do you mean?" Panther asked, frowning.

"Look, we're all pent up. So how about this? Let's have our ladies suck us off and whoever blows last wins this little contest."

"Sounds fun," Fara cooed. Her paws came up to grab his dick in a gentle grip. This was being done on instinct. Her guy moaned in pleasure.

"Come here you," Katt told Falco. She moved and pushed the avian back onto the rock she had been at. Before he could comprehend what was happening, the feline was down on her hands and knees, her head just above his erected member. She eyed his tool greedily, and then in one swift movement, she grabbed his cock in her paws, brought her head down, and wrapped her mouth around his shaft. The avian stared in disbelief and pleasure as his girl was giving him a blowjob so well, bobbing her head up and down on his penis. Her eyes stared up into his the whole time. The male sighed as he enjoyed the feeling of Katt's mouth around his dick, her tongue expertly moving around his shaft.

Meanwhile Miyu was licking Panther's hard shaft up and down, purring and turning him on. The male groaned, feeling her play with his balls. "Mmmmm…" she moaned and then wrapped her mouth around his head, before going down, bathing his dick with love and affection.

"Ooohhh good girl…" Panther moaned, placing one paw on the back of her head.

Fay at the moment was licking Bill's dick with her canine tongue, looking up to him with love and lust in her eyes. The poodle then popped his meat into her mouth. "Oh gooddd…. Fay…" Bill panted, his tongue coming out.

Meanwhile with Luna she eyed Wolf's dick and began to pump his tool with her paws. He grunted. "Mmmmmm does my lupine love that?" she cooed. He just moaned in response. "Come here Wolf… I'll show you how much I love you…"

The she wolf's tongue came out, beginning to swirl the tip of his dick. Wolf let out a ragged breath. He never imagined Luna would be so good for just practicing with toys. She brought more of him in, the female beginning to hum and moan. Her beautiful eyes looked up at his face while continuing to blow him. Fara meanwhile noticed how ready Nicholas's member was now. She looked to Krystal and gave her a grin seeing the blue vixen hadn't made a move with Fox yet.. "Well, Krystal. Watch me." Fara got to where Nicholas's dick was sat and began fondling his member and balls with her paws. It caused him to gasp, turning him on more Fara glanced back up at Krystal expectantly. "Come on! Tend to Fox."

Krystal hesitated a moment. She then got into position like Fara was and lowered her head and began to lick Fox's dick in time with what Fara was doing to Nicholas. The vulpines couldn't believe what was happening as they stared down at the sexy naked vixen licking their own prick. This felt so wonderful and they each placed a paw on the back of the head of the vixen who was tending to them. The females kept this up on their boyfriends who were all gasping and moaning. For Bill, Wolf, Fox, and Nicholas who had knots, it didn't take much for their lady to slip those past their lips. Even Luna was able to despite her lupine's size. Those guys were panting with their tongues out. All the males could feel their throbbing dicks build up for release. Having not jerked off for so long had lowered their ability to hold back despite what Nicholas had said. Then it happened and with shouts, the males came mightily into their girlfriend's mouth. For Katt, she was used to the heavy load Falco shot out and down her throat. The feline swallowed it all. Fay was like that to with swallowing all of Bill's seed despite how much came out. Miyu had no problem swallowing all of Panther's cum and handling his thick rod. For Krystal she managed to swallow Fox's sticky hot seed shot down her throat. But some leaked out of the corners of her mouth. For Fara she greedily gulped down Nicholas's cum getting every drop like a good girl. Luna felt Wolf shot his heavy load but got most of it with some leaking out of the corners of her mouth to. The males were all gasping for air and had to lean on the rock behind their lady while the female managed to swallow the last of the cum. "Wow… so much," Luna cooed when she could speak again.

"God damn…" Wolf panted as he slumped down next to her. "You were so incredible…" She grinned and they hugged.

"Mmmmm perfect as always gorgeous," Panther managed to purr to Miyu. She grinned up at him seductively.

"Such a good girl Fay," Bill praised her and the poodle giggled in response.

"How was that Fox?" Krystal cooed to her guy.

"Freaking great," he managed to reply, sitting next to her.

"So great my dear Fara," Nicholas whispered to his vixen. She smiled happily and they hugged with the male kissing her cheek after sitting down.

Falco and Katt just hugged. "Huh I guess our guys all came at the same time," the feline said.

"Call it a tie then," Wolf stated.

The couples stayed where they were until the guys got their breath back which only took a minute. "Come on, we should get out and back to camp," Nicholas then said.

"Aww…. But we're just getting started," Fara cooed to him.

"She's right," Bill agreed. "Why not go further?"

"I agree but not here," Wolf commented. They all got out of the water and to the grass nearby.

"Come here you," Luna whispered, laying down and spreading her legs for him. "Come taste my pussy." He nodded getting a grin.

"Come here Panther," Miyu purred to the jungle cat. "Treat me well next…"

"I haven't forgotten," he stated, rubbing his nose against hers. The lynx giggled.

Katt was also spreading her legs for Falco who could eat her out due to how long his tongue was. Fay was positioning herself for Bill as well. "Don't keep me waiting baby," Fara cooed to Nicholas as they got to their own area so he could eat out her as well. Fox laid Krystal out on the ground, her eyes glinting with excitement.

Each male but Panther went for their lady's chest and began to fondle their tits and suckle their nipples. The jungle cat on the other hand got into position where Miyu was on the ground. He quickly knelt between her legs, grabbing them in his paws, and forcing them apart. The female watched in surprise as the male knelt his head to her tits and began to suckle the nipple on the left. But his right middle finger went into her opening. "Ahhhhhhh!" she moaned loudly. The other ladies were moaning but not as much as Miyu.

The guys then took care of the other nipple their lady had before going down south. Panther reached Miyu's slit first and gave it a rough lick causing her to arch her back. "OH! PANTHER!" she cried out.

Bill in the meantime stuck his tongue into Fay's folds, tasting her sweet juices. Katt moaned in pleasure and then began to cry out in time with the poodle as Falco began to eat the feline's pussy out as well. Meanwhile Fox grinned and grabbed Krystal's hips in his paws He knelt his head in between her thighs and gave her slit a gentle lick. The female shivered from the contact. Fox then gave her a rougher lick, flicking her sensitive clit in the process, making Krystal let out a sharp moan. Fox then sank his tongue into her pussy and began eating her out. The Cerinian arched her back and moaned in pleasure, moving her hips forward into Fox's muzzle to try and get more pleasure. "OH!" she gasped. "OH FOX! YES! RIGHT THERE!"

Meanwhile Wolf had reached Luna's pussy and began to eat out the she wolf to. "Wolf, you have… no idea… how long… I've waited… for this…!" she managed to say between her gasps before arching her back with a cry.

Nicholas in the meantime was treating Fara well having reached her pussy, eating the fennec out with love and affection. Fara was gasping and moaning, never realizing how good this was. "OH FUCK! NICHOLAS! DON'T STOP!" she cried out.

Katt was moaning in pleasure and lay back on the ground as her avian continued to eat her out. She then managed to move and get away from him. It made Falco annoyed and confused as to why she'd did that until Katt rose up and knelt over him so her ass was above Falco's head. The guy grinned and picked up right where he left off. The feline was rolling her hips gasping and moaning louder like the other ladies. The two vixens, Fay, and Luna were all panting by this point with their tongues out, turned on. The two felines were turned on as well and having been so pent up they were all getting closer already. Even Fara was to with Nicholas who was doing so well despite being a virgin. The fennec fox loved that he was the perfect male for her in every way just as it was meant to be. It was the same for the other ladies with their guys. The only ones meant to be with them. The females' moans were getting more frantic and passionate, letting their boyfriend know they were so close. Then it happened and they all burst with loud cries. Their juices rushed out except for Miyu who shook violently and actually squirted. The lynx was the only one who really did that. Panther loved that about her, pleased that he was the only one who could make Miyu do so.

Each male licked up the tasty juices from their girlfriends. "Krystal?" Fox asked the blue vixen. "Baby, are you alight?"

She managed to get her breath back after a bit. "Ohhhh Fox that was so good… I love you…"

"I love you to." They hugged with warmth.

"Ohhhh Wolf that was so good…" Luna cooed to her lupine.

He grinned and brought her in for a loving hug. "Then I did my job right," he told her.

"Oooooh Nicholas… that was fantastic," Fara whispered to Nicholas.

"I'm happy I did well," he told the fennec vixen.

The other ladies were telling their guys they had done well. Now it was on to waiting a bit more while the females recovered. "So now what?" Falco asked after that time passed.

"Oh I know for me…" Katt purred, looking at him. "I want your dick and cum up my tail hole."

"You like that?" Fay asked in disgust. Krystal had a similar look.

"What, you don't?" the pink feline asked.

"Hell no," the poodle replied. "That hole's exit only for me."

"Hey, to each his own," Bill stated. He looked to Fay. "It's okay babe that you don't want to do anal. I can respect that and I love you for who you are." His girl kissed his cheek.

"Well I want anal to from Panther," Miyu stated. Being a tom boy, the lynx liked it rough at points. He knew this to.

"How?" he asked. "We don't have lube."

Katt grinned and got up. She went to the water and brought back what appeared to be some small containers and tossed one to Miyu. "This is a great substitute," the feline purred. "I tested it and it's safe."

Opening it showed a liquid like substance. "What is it?" the jungle cat asked.

"It's something I made using some of the oil from the plants and other things," Katt explained. She looked to the others.

Krystal shook her head. "I'm with Fay, nothing up that hole," the blue vixen said. Fox looked to her and nodded. He was fine with that.

"Well… I will go for anal," Luna commented causing Wolf to look at her in shock. The she wolf grinned at him mischievously. "I practiced with my toys up that hole. I found I like things up there and now I want your dick there to."

The lupine grinned and nodded to Katt who gave the guy one container to. That left Fara. She looked to Nicholas with a grin. "Well… I may not be Luna but… I feel the urge to give you pleasures. So if you want to give me anal, I want it to."

"You mean that?" he asked, getting excited.

"I do babe." Katt gave the fennec the last container. Fara grinned and then got up and walked over to a nearby tree. She placed her hands on the bark and then bent over with her rear end stuck up, waving her ass a little at Nicholas, looking at him with love and lust. "I'm ready when you are, Nicky." Nicholas stared at his girlfriend's juicy ass. She lifted her bushy tail up high, revealing her pussy and tight virgin tail hole. He instantly became hard again.

Luna got on all fours, sticking her juicy ass up at Wolf, shaking it back and forth at him, looking at him with a seductive gaze and grin. "Like it?" she cooed. "You like looking at my big furry ass?"

"More than you could know," he replied, getting behind her.

Miyu in the meantime was on her back, her legs up and back. The lynx was quiet flexible. Already Panther was rimming her tail hole and she was gasping, her pussy beginning to drip. Wolf in the meantime spread his girl's ass cheeks apart and began rimming her tail hole. Nicholas was doing the same for Fara like Falco was for Katt. Those ladies were also gasping and moaning. The others not doing anal watched. But then Fay and Krystal got horny again and turned to their guys. The poodle and Bill along with the vixen and Fox began to make out. Those two couples ended up going to a 69 position, the females blowing their guys again while the males ate out their lady again.

Meanwhile the ones doing the rimming stopped and got the tail holes ready with the replacement liquid for lube. It felt cool and pleasant in the tail holes of Katt, Miyu, Katt, Luna, and Fara. They all moaned feeling their guy work this in with their fingers. Then it came time. Nicholas rose up and got ready behind Fara, who looked over her shoulder at him in lusty anticipation. He lined his fully erect cock up with her tail hole, rubbing the length up and down along her ass cheeks a few times just to tease her. Then, with a forward movement of his hips, he began insert himself into her tail hole. Fara gasped and moaned as Nicholas hilted himself slowly back and forth, loosing up her tight anal passage before going in more. She had no idea how good this would feel despite having some pain.

Wolf was like that with Luna but she wasn't nearly as tight as Fara having stuck things up that hole. Still the she wolf gasped and then cried out with pleasure at having such a large object in her anal passage which went. "OH MY GOD!" the female shouted, her tongue coming out in a pant.

Panther in the meantime had his dick in Miyu's naughty passage going doggystyle like it was for the other two into anal. Hers was the most loose but still had tightness to it. "OH FUCK!" she cried out. "YES! DON'T BE GENTLE!" Falco and Katt were already going at it with the anal, the avian going hard and strong while she fingered herself. The pink feline's ass cheeks were being spanked by her guy. 

Nicholas grabbed Fara's hips in his paws and began thrusting in and out of her tail hole, now going harder and not being gentle at all. She was gasping and whimpering with pleasure, her tongue was out in a pant. This was so hot, the fennec began to finger her pussy. Luna and Miyu were doing that as well with themselves. The long-haired vulpine then reached under Fara and grabbed her breasts in his paws, groping and massaging them as he pounded her tail hole, playing with her sensitive nipples between his fingers. Her tongue was really lolled out of her mouth now like with Luna. "YES!" she cried. "FUCK! BE ROUGH!" 

"I'll give you rough," he growled with dominance and let go of her tits so he could start spanking her ass cheeks. The good pleasant kind. Panther was doing that to Miyu now and Luna begged Wolf to be rough to. So the guy did the same thing with the spanking. These ladies were in heaven. The other couples were still going with their 69 play on their loved one.

The couples continued. But then Nicholas and Wolf knotted their girl up the ass. Luna and Fara's anal passage were each stuffed so full with dick and both cried out with pleasure. They loved the feeling. Even so these couples would keep going for a good while. But then at last they all felt the buildup approaching. The ones doing 69 fun all gasped and climaxed. Meanwhile the ladies getting anal arched their backs. I'M CUMMING!" they cried out to their guys.

"ME TOO!" they moaned loudly to their lady. Miyu squirted again with her juices just as Panther fired his cum up her anal passage. Fara, Katt, and Luna each climaxed, their juices running down their fingers while they each got cum up their anal passage from their guys. Nicholas, Falco, and Wolf gasped loudly while doing so. They then paused like with Panther and the four ladies wiggled their asses back and forth really quickly to get their guy drained. For those with knots they had to wait before pulling out. Cum leaked out of all four tail holes and their owners got the liquid with their fingers and rubbed it into their pussies.

The couples then slumped onto the ground. "Ohhhh oh my god… that was so hot…" Luna gasped.

"I couldn't… agree more…" Wolf said between breathes. They were holding paws.

Miyu and Panther were snuggled up and purring after getting their breath back. "Ohhhh my stud… that was so good as always," the lynx cooed.

"I'll never get tired of that," the jungle cat said softly and they kissed.

"Oh Nicholas… that was so fucking hot," Fara told her guy. "I'd love to do that again."

"Lucky me then," he replied.

The couples then rose up. "Now the main event," Fox told Krystal. The rest all nodded to their loved one, hearing the vulpine. Katt got a sexy idea. She crawled over to Falco, her eyes staring into his, a knowing grin on her face the whole time. The feline crawled on top of him and when her crotch was right above his dick and her legs were startling his waist, she began grinding her pussy along his dick, moaning in pleasure as she moved her crotch back and forth along the underside of his shaft, coating it in her juices. It caused Falco to moan and get hard again and for Katt to get so wet. After a several seconds of this, the pink feline reached with a paw and lined Falco's penis up with her pussy entrance. Katt looked down at him with a grin as she then lowered her hips down, the head of Falco's erection pushing into her pussy. Katt and Falco moaned as his penis was enveloped by her vaginal folds.

"Oh, yessss, I needed this," Katt sighed in bliss as she hilted Falco inside her, enjoying the feeling of his well-endowed member stretching out her inner walls. She then began moving her hips up and down, riding the avian cowgirl style.

Falco moaned in pleasure along with Katt as his cock slid in and out of her pussy. He had also needed this. He quickly got into it and grabbed Katt's hips in his wings, thrusting back up into her in time with her hip movements. The feline moaned loudly at the sudden increased speed and power in their lovemaking. Falco gazed at her amazing big breasts as they bounced up and down with each movement his girl made. The feline noticed this and grabbed one of Falco's wings in her paws and brought it up to one of her breasts, inviting him to grope it, which he happily did. The guy just played with her sensitive nipple between his fingers, enjoying all the pleasured sounds Katt was making. With his other wing he grasped her sexy buttocks, loving the tight and round feel of it as he held it in his hand.

"That's it! Explore my body! AH! Touch me!" Katt whimpered to him in bliss as she continued moving her hips up and down on his shaft, her one paw supporting herself on his chest while with the other she felt his wonderful abs, which she'd secretly admire ever since their first night in bed.

While that had been going on, Fay looked to Bill and got on all fours, and shook her ass back and forth at the canine, looking at him with love and lust. "Come here," she moaned. "Take me; fuck me like a bitch in heat."

The guy was hard and growled dominantly. He wasn't gentle and slammed his dick right into Fay's needy cunt. "OH MY GOD!" she yelled, tongue out in a pant. "OH FUCK ME BILL!"

"God… your still tight…" he growled before beginning to spank her juicy ass cheeks like Fay loved. He also held her in place with a dominate bite on the neck. But not to cause pain, just hold his girl while they did this. Fay began to grind her pussy against Bill's dick, her juices mixing and soaking the fur of their crotches, her clit rubbing against his dick, causing the couple to moan uncontrollably in ecstasy. Bill began moving her dick in time with Fay's movements in order to increase their pleasure. The poodle could tell by his actions he was loving this.

Miyu had also looked to Panther with a smile and climbed on top of his body. He was surprised. "Trust me, babe," she said. "You're gonna love this." Miyu then lifted her left leg up over Panther's spread legs so that her crotch was against his dick. Miyu then lowered herself down so that her pussy was pressed against his dick. The jungle cat gasped in shock, but his girl suddenly silenced him with a kiss on the mouth, both their bodies pressed up against each other as she leaned down to do so, rubbing with love. They then came apart and she sank down on him like Katt was doing with Falco. "OH MY GOD!" the lynx yelled.

"So tight…" Panther grunted taking her hips into his paws and thrusting her up and down.

"YES! OH PANTHER! FUCK!" Her tits were jiggling up and down, just in pure pleasure.

As for Luna, she had gone over to Wolf and found his mouth. He kissed her back but then the she wolf broke it. "Just relax," she cooed, pushing him to the ground. Her eyes glinted with love and lust. "You'll love me for this." Luna then moved her hips forward, grinding her pussy against Wolf's dick. Both let out a moan of pleasure. They found the other's eyes.

"Take me," Luna told him. "Take my virginity and make me yours. Make me your bitch."

The lupine growled and then he penetrated her virgin pussy with his dick. "OH! OH WOLF!" the female shouted. "OH MY GOD!"

"Wonderfully… tight…" he grunted going harder and faster. Her paws were on his muscled chest.

"THAT'S IT!" the she wolf told him. "FUCK ME BABE!"

Meanwhile with Krystal and Fox, she had laid down on the grass in front of her boyfriend and spread her legs open, showing him her dripping, needy pussy. Just thinking about him fucking her got the vixen wet again. She brought her paw down and used two of her fingers to spread her vulva lips apart in order to entice him. It clearly worked as, after only a few seconds hesitation, Fox got on his paws and knees and crawled over to the blue vixen, unable to believe he was about to get into to the girl of his dreams. The girl who he had been in love with since he first met her on Saurian. But just as he was about to climb on top of Krystal, she held up a hand and stopped him. "Just... be gentle, Fox," the blue vixen said nervously. "At least... at first. It's my first time."

Fox stared at her in surprise. "You're a virgin?" Krystal nodded The male could hardly believe it. Not only was he about to get in the vixen of his dreams, but he was also going to take her virginity as well. The male intended to do just that. Krystal looked down as Fox then crawled further up her body till his head was above her breasts. He quickly clamped his maw down onto one of her tits and began suckling and licking again, flicking her diamond hard nipple with his tongue. He brought one hand up and began to grope her other breast with it. Krystal sighed in pleasure as Fox worshiped her breasts. After Fox was done with her tits, he then crawled further up her body and kissed her on the lips. Krystal eagerly kissed him back, loving every moment of this so far. She was finally being intimate with the vulpine she loved. Fox and Krystal both opened their mouths and let their tongues into the others, exploring each other's mouths and wrestling with the other's tongue. Krystal's eyes opened when she felt something touch her entrance, and she realized it was the tip of Fox's penis. She and the vulpine stopped kissing and looked into each other's eyes.

"Are you ready?" Fox asked. Krystal nodded and he then pushed the head of his cock into her opening, and then slowly sank himself into her. They both moaned in unison as his cock filled her inch by inch. Krystal felt a bit of discomfort as her virginity was taken, but that was to be expected. The female got used to it though. The couple both smiled happily as Fox's hips made contact with Krystal's and he hilted himself inside of her. Fox's spirit leaped for joy. He'd done it; he was inside the vixen of his dreams. Krystal's spirit also leaped for joy. She had her guy's dick in her, just like one of her dreams.

After a few moments, Fox moved his hips and began slowly moving in and out of Krystal, working himself into a gentle rhythm. He could hardly believe how tight she was. Krystal let out moans of pleasure as the vulpine pumped into her, her pleasured noises spurring Fox on, as well as the look of bliss upon her face. They spurred him on because he knew he was the one giving her this pleasure. "Oh, Fox... faster..." Krystal muttered, her eyes closed in pleasure. He felt so big inside of her, his cock stretching out her insides so blissfully. Fox began thrusting faster and harder into Krystal, making her whimper loudly in bliss. The only other sound aside from Krystal's moans was the soft slapping of Fox's hips and balls against Krystal's rear.

Meanwhile Fara was ready and had her pussy spread. But Nicholas had other ideas. He lifted her right leg up and began to penetrate Fara's virgin pussy. She whimpered, feeling her guy do so. After some beats, the male went in and she cried out. "OH MY GOD!"

"Ugh.. tight…" he grunted, going in deeper with this sideways fuck. The male began to go harder and faster, licking his lips. Fara was moaning loudly from the pleasure of Nicholas's member gliding swiftly through her heated folds. Her tongue was out in a pant, her eyes rolled up, her right arm up.

"Nicholas... don't stop..." the fennec moaned uncontrollably. Her guy had no intention of stopping. Grinning to himself, he pounded Fara's pussy as hard as he could, spurred on by the vixen's erotic, loud, pleasured noises, and trying to get even more out of her.

The couples kept going. But then it came time. "Knot me…" Luna whimpered to Wolf. "I want it…"

"Get ready…" he grunted. He then did so and the she wolf felt the pain as her barrier was broken. But on the heels of that pain was pure pleasure and ecstasy The two cried in unison now tied and truly one. Meanwhile Bill had also knotted Fay, that couple one as well as she cried out in pleasure. For Fara and Nicholas, they were going doggystyle again. She arched her back at the intense pleasure Nicholas was giving her body. He was fondling her tits again.

"Gonna.. knot you…" the male grunted.

"Do it!" Fara gasped. Nicholas thrusted and slipped fully into her pussy. Her barrier was broken and the fennec cried out like Luna had but then felt the same thing.

The other two couples were still going at as were Fox and Krystal. But by this point the male had knotted her to, truly taking the Cerinian's virginity. The vulpine was thrusting in and out of Krystal rapidly, slamming his hips against her rear, trying to give her as much pleasure as he could. Her eyes were closed and her mouth open as she moaned and whimpered nonstop, tongue out in pant like with Luna, Fara, and Fay. She wrapped her arms around his back and her legs around his waist as he continued to have his way with her, making sure the guy was stuck. Not that Fox couldn't even pull out if he wanted to. She was so close to her climax. The male could also feel his climax approaching, but he wanted Krystal to cum first. He gritted his teeth and thrust as fast and as hard as he could, enjoying the pleasured noises Krystal was making getting louder and louder. "FOXXXXXX!" the vixen cried out as she came in glorious orgasm, pleasure shooting through her core like an exposition, her walls clamping down tightly on Fox's dick.

Her climax rapidly brought Fox to his own brink. "Krystal... I'm gonna... cum!" Fox panted.

"Do it! Right inside of me!" Krystal whimpered in bliss as she rode out her orgasm.

Finally, the male let out a pleasured groan as he came, shooting another round of his gooey cum this time into the blue vixen's welcoming womb. The couple lay there on the ground, panting in the aftermath. They looked at each other, both of them smiling happily, and then they kissed, long and passionately. They just lay there before pulling back and gazing at each other as Fox's member softened inside Krystal.

"I love you, Krystal," her whispered.

She gazed up at him happily. "I love you too, Fox," she cooed happily. "I love you so much…" After a few more seconds, Fox pulled out of her, since his knot shrank, and they sat up.

While that had been going on, Falco gritted his teeth as he tried to hold out for as long as he could, but he knew he couldn't last much longer. Katt's pussy felt so good, and he could feel himself just on the brink of orgasm. Finally, the feline arched her back. "I'M CUMMING!" she cried out as she came, her walls clamping down on Falco's dick. Her tail twitched like mad behind her as waves of pleasure coursed through her body.

The feeling of Katt's orgasm instantly set Falco off and he came as well, shooting rope after rope of his thick seed directly into the feline's womb. Their thrusts slowed to a stop, Falco hilted inside of Katt, as they rode out their orgasms. The avian laid back on the ground and Katt slumped on top of him once their orgasms came to an end, both of them panting in the afterglow. "I need that babe," she sighed as the feline got up off of Falco's dick and sat down beside him with her legs splayed open, Falco's white cum dribbling out of her snatch.

"Heh, love ya," the avian told her, pleased at his work.

"I love you to," the feline purred back to him.

Miyu in the meantime was close like Panther. So was Fay and Bill. "Miyu… gorgeous… I…" the jungle cat gasped.

"I am to!" she moaned. "Cum in me!"

"Bill… I'm gonna…" the poodle told the bulldog.

"Same love!" he gasped.

The couples both cried out as they came. Fay and Miyu juices soaked their guy's dick while they fired a heavy shot of seed into their womb. Or in the lynx's case her juices squirted out. The two couples cried out the other's name with love before slumping onto the ground. Luna and Wolf along with Fara and Nicholas were the only ones left. But the two wolves was close. "Luna… I can't…" the male grunted.

"Do it!" she gasped. "Cum darling!" Wolf arched his back and came with a mighty gush of cum into her while Luna cried out as she came hard as well. Their combined juices were soaking each other's crotches. After his knot shrank, his lady got up off her man and lay down on the ground beside him. They had a loving kiss like all the other couples who were finished. The rear ends were facing where Nicholas and Fara were still going at it. But she could feel her climax swiftly approaching, and she tried to thrust her rear backwards to meet her vulpine's thrusts to get as much pleasure out of them as she could. Then it happened.

"CUMMING!" Fara cried out in bliss as she came, wave after wave of pleasure coursing through her body as her inner walls contracted around Nicholas' member. Fara's climax triggered Nicholas's own. He shouted in pleasure and hilted himself inside of Fara as he came again, shooting spurts of his seed from his balls into Fara's waiting womb. Her pussy milked Nicholas for every last drop he had to offer.

When they came down off of their orgasms and his knot had shrunken, Nichola's spent cock slipped out of Fara, and the two of them collapsed onto the ground in exhaustion. Fara turned herself around so that she could sit on the ground facing him with her back against the tree, her legs splayed open.

"Wow!" Fara sighed contently as she and him panted in the aftermath. "I'd never knew how good you would be," she said as she looked at him with a grin. "This is why we're together."

"You're damn right," he agreed and they had a loving kiss.

"I love you," she whispered after they pulled back.

"And I love you," he said softly. "You are mine Fara. Mine alone my beautiful vixen…" He then looked to the other around them. And then at Fara's sexy ass's, her well-fucked pussy, leaking with his white semen, and he admired his handiwork. They all then thought about the current situation with smiles. They were stuck on an uninhabited planet with one beautiful naked women each with they could have all the sex they wanted. What more could any guy ask for?

"Hard to believe it came to this," Bill said with his arm around Fay.

"I wouldn't mind something like this again," Panther commented with Miyu snuggled against his body.

"Just as long as we stay with our loved one," Nicholas stated. Everyone else was in agreement on that. They figured it was time to head back. Gathering up everything of theirs here, the couples walked back naked, holding their loved ones paws. Upon getting back Katt looked to her guy.

"Care to go around round Falcy?" she suddenly asked. They all looked at the feline, who was getting on her hands and knees, waving her ass at the avian enticingly. The couples spent the rest of the day having sex with their loved one on and off first in their shelters, then in full view of the others, but never swapping. Finally, when night came, all of them fell asleep cuddled up together on one of the beach under the stars, the males having their ladies in their arms, the way it should be as the last round of sex for the night happened there. It was warm enough to sleep outside without cover.

X

Six months later, Fox was standing waist deep in the ocean along one of the shores, spearing fish with his crafted wooden spear. The males and their girls had gotten quite good at hunting during their time on the planet. They had to, after all. They needed the food. This vulpine was completely naked as it was for everyone else. The couples had given up wearing clothes entirely. They no longer saw any point to keep wearing them, what with the hot climate and the fact that they were by themselves and they were intimate with their loved ones daily. Or so it had been until a certain point. Suddenly, Fox's ears twitched as he heard something faint in the distance. A sound he had not heard in so long, and had thought he would never hear again. The sound of a space ship's engines, and it was getting closer. He began searching the sky and then saw it. A small speck in the sky approaching his position. Fox excitedly ran out of the water onto the beach, dropping the spear and basket he had been keeping the fish in, and began jumping up and down, waving his arm around for the craft to see him. As it got closer, his heart leapt for joy when he saw it was the Great Fox's shuttlecraft. And not just it but the ride the Hot Rodders used, and even the mother ship Nicholas's team used. The crafts landed right on the beach in front of him. After a few seconds, there was a hiss as the shuttlecraft's ramps came down, and Slippy and the rest of the teams came hurrying out of the ships, their eyes wide with joy. "FOX!" they all yelled happily.

" SLIPPY! I thought I'd never see you or the other guys again!" Fox exclaimed in joy.

Then Slippy raised his eyebrows in confusion as did the rest. "Um... why are you naked?" Kool of the Hot Rodders asked awkwardly.

"Oh yeah," the vulpine said in embarrassment, having forgotten he was nude. After not wearing any clothes for so long, he had gotten so used to it that he hadn't realized. "I haven't needed to wear anything in a while."

"Where are the others?" asked Lucy Hare after turning away from the sight of the naked male. "Krystal, Katt, Fara, Nicholas, Luna, Bill, Fay, Wolf, Panther; are they okay?"

"Yeah, their fine," said Fox reassuringly. "How did you find us?"

"It wasn't easy," replied one of Nicholas's team members, a male otter named Cody. "Do you know that's you're in an entire other solar system dozens of light-years away from the Lylat System?"

"Wow!" the vulpine exclaimed in amazement, though he had suspected as much.

"THERE IT IS! THE SHIP! WE'RE SAVED!" went a different voice.

The rest all turned their heads at the sound of the approaching female voice. The ladies and their males along with Krystal all came running out of the jungle onto the beach towards them. The rescuers' jaws dropped when they saw that these guys were all completely nude just like Fox was. Then their jaws dropped even more when they noticed something else. All of the female's tits and bellies were all swollen and huge. They were pregnant.

They then turned their heads to stare wide eyed at Fox who was scratching the back of his head and smiling awkwardly. Krystal came up to her male, glowing like all the other females with happiness and kissed his cheek.

" Yeah, um... about that..." began Fox. Falco rubbed his head awkwardly to.

"Allow me," Panther stated. He wrapped an arm around Miyu, looking he would burst with happiness and pride. She rubbed his muscled chest in response, purring "All us guys here are going to be dads."

That sentience brought back memories when first discovering that. Katt had announced to Falco she had something to tell him during a round of love making. She had literally shouted it to the avian who freaked out and stopped in the middle of sex. He was stunned. "Yes, I'm pregnant," Katt told him. "I'm sorry to spring it on you like that Falco but I couldn't hold it in anymore. I wouldn't tell you if it wasn't right. So… are you okay with it?"

The avian had booked it out of their shelter, just freaking out. Luckily Krystal and Nicholas were able to sense how he was feeling and while the vixen reassured the feline who was crying that her guy had left her, the vulpine went to go find Falco. The avian was at the beach just stone still. "Falco, come back," Nicholas told the guy. "You just didn't except this to happen. But Katt needs you. Don't be a deadbeat guy and run away. Go to her. Here, come on." The avian allowed himself to be led back. There he apologized to the feline who forgave him.

For Wolf and Luna it was different. She discovered it by throwing up from morning sickness. Her guy had gotten worried of course. But then the she wolf realized something and began to count the numbers. The female had been wrong about the days before. And then realized she was sleeping more and needed food more than usual. "Honey!" Wolf whispered urgently. "This silence is killing me!" Luna tried to speak, but couldn't for a few moment.

"What is it?" he asked. "Are you sick?"

"No…" the she wolf managed to choke out. "Honey I've realized my period is two months late."

Wolf's face went one to shock. "I don't think I'm sick…" Luna added. The lupine didn't respond. He was like a statue. "Sleeping so much… the need for so much food." Her paws flew to her stomach as it hit the female. Luna got a gut feeling she was pregnant. The she wolf looked up and felt the silent tears that were streaming down her cheeks. Luna hadn't expected a pup to come and now was despite never being on the pill. Suddenly a vision popped into her head. That of a beautiful male pup. A tiny one that was like a little version of her husband in her arms. And the female realized she was ready for motherhood. Both physically and emotionally. Luna wanted him to have Wolf's face exactly, with no interference from her own. Suddenly there were two things that the female wolf couldn't live without. Her lupine and now this coming baby. Then another image came to Luna's mind. It had been of her and Wolf once quickly talking about kids. The male had stated that they petrified him, that he wanted little to do with them. This made Luna's body go cold and look to her husband. A series of reactions he might display went through the female's mind. Anger, panic, fear, dismay. They all scared Luna. What if Wolf was disappointed in her, that she did something to cause herself to become pregnant? He was the only one she'd had sex with and the others could back her up on that as they had all been faithful to the one they loved.

Wolf in the meantime was just in shock by this. The lupine knew that it could happen. But he didn't expect it this soon. But the male wasn't mad at Luna. How could he be? He loved the she wolf more than life itself. And now she was going to have a baby. Wolf could remember with what he told her about kids. What he meant was all other kids in the universe. And the lupine honestly didn't know how he would be as a father. He had once told Luna that his parents had divorced when he had been just a pup. And his mom had died when he was young. So Wolf was nervous when it came to kids. The male didn't want anything to do with them. But it got better as the years had gone by. However, this baby, this pup, his and Luna's was a different story. Wolf swore right there in his mind that no matter what he would stay by the she wolf and help her raise this child. He wouldn't abandon the she wolf or this coming pup. Wolf than turned to her.

"Wolf… I feel I'm pregnant…" Her arms wrapped around the area that would be larger with time. As though to protect the developing pup. The female's tone then took on a pleading, weeping, and begging tone. "Wolf… please tell me you aren't angry with me. I didn't mean for this to happen. I want this pup… So much…."

His mind came to the conclusion he really was going to be a father. And the male had made up his mind right here and now to stay with Luna and their child. "How can I honey?" The lupine hugged her. "I'm not leaving you, I'm not mad, and I will help you raise our child."

Luna was so taken aback that she burst into a full sob of joy, hugging him tightly. "Thank you… Thank you…" she repeated.

"_My god… don't tell me I have deal with a sobbing Luna for nine more months…_" thought Wolf. It took her a bit to calm down. But she was so happy with her him.

For Fay and Bill they found out she was pregnant to and couldn't be any happier. For Panther he had a surprise for Miyu when she told him. He showed a small space at their shelter the guy had set up by himself. "I knew when the ladies started getting pregnant it would happen with you," he told her. "I knew one day we would have little ones. And I want you, my beautiful Miyu, to help me make the perfect space for our child." The thought of how he wanted to have kids with her caused the lynx to almost faint. Her thoughts were all about them and with him as the father and it caused Miyu's breath to catch in her throat. But then the female began to cry with tears of happiness. How could she not?

And finally for Krystal and Fara they had rush to tell their guy who couldn't be any happier. Of course as the ladies got bigger, the sex stopped but the clothes were still off. And Falco warmed up to being a father with Katt. Wolf was like that only more so. Luna could remember during the fifth month how he always greeted her upon waking up. "Morning you two," the lupine would whisper and rub his paws loving over her growing stomach. The she wolf smiled. The male had kept his promise and was excited about become a father. So were all the others. Back in the present, the rescuers got some blankets for the couples and brought them on board in the appropriate ones. Soon they were all back home and fully dressed but the ladies couldn't hide their pregnancy at all. Not that it mattered. Everyone and the parents were happy they had been found. And for the parents of Fara, Luna, Fay, and Miyu, although they expected after marriage for pregnancy, they still understood how it had happened and were overjoyed of being grandparents.

X

Two months later it happened with the ladies giving birth at the hospital. Some wore engagement rings like Miyu did as Panther proposed to her upon getting back. Fara was like that to with Nicholas and Krystal was with Fox. The rest of the males were going to wait a little bit longer but still would. Right now Krystal had just given birth to a vulpine kit with blue fur and who looked so much like Fox. "My little Marcus," she cooed, happy and crying tears of happiness. He had them in his eyes to as he gazed at his son.

Katt was near the end of her labor and then gave it her all with one final cry. The baby came out and Falco and her looked at the other. The moment was at hand; they were parents. "It's a boy," the doctor told them.

The avian kissed her on the forehead as the feline smiled. She knew without a doubt this was her son and her Falco's. The young male was handed to her after being cleaned off looking mostly avian with her color for the feathers. "He's so beautiful…" the feline whispered.

Falco in the meantime smiled, one finger touching the newborn who was cooing. "So just like we discussed, his name is Anthony."

"Yes," Katt responded.

For Fay and Bill, their child came right after that. They were told it was a boy and saw after he was cleaned off that he had inherited about an even amount from both parents. His head was more like Bill's and had the canine's brown fur on the ears, the nose, eyebrows and the tan muzzle. When it came to Fay he had her eye color, tail and ear shape, and white fur color on the upper face and the rest of the body. "My son…" whispered Bill. Fay just had tears of happiness going down her cheeks.

The new mother began to feed the child. "Your mommy and daddy love you…" she cooed. "We always will Sam." That name had been chosen by Bill and Fay. They felt it fitted their son perfectly.

And then it came Luna's turn. This one was quite the big surprise in terms of gender. "It's a healthy girl," stated the doctor after the baby came out.

"Rikku," whisper Wolf. It was the name he and Luna had chosen just in case. All this time he'd been prepared for a son. But it didn't matter that he had a daughter as he and the she wolf could try again for one. Luna in the meantime felt a moment of shock. Not the perfect son of her imagination? Than cam a flood of warmth in her body.

"Let me… see her…" the she wolf managed to pant. She was still recovering from the labor process. It wasn't long until the female pup was cleaned off and presented to the new parents. Wolf and Luna looked and felt even more shock. They saw Rikku looked exactly like her mother. The same fur color, white at the end of the tail, and a lock of silver blond hair. But her eyes were like Wolf's and she had his nose.

"She's so beautiful… She mostly looks like you…" whispered her father. Rikku began to whimper slightly.

"Shhh… it's just your mommy and daddy," Luna cooed and took her daughter. "It's okay…" The wolf mother began to feed the child. But the daddy lupine who saw his baby girl loved her dearly already, swearing to terrorize any future suitors for his little girl.

The next one to end up giving birth was Miyu. And it was a boy for her and Panther. "Our son…" The jungle cat whispered. There were tears in his eyes. Miyu had them coming down her cheeks. After being cleaned he was handed to his parents. They looked and could see that he had Panther's eyes. His tail was as long as his father's. But other than that he looked exactly like Miyu. Except there were no spots and the insides of his ears were pure white.

"He looks a lot like me…" whispered the mother lynx. She began to feed the new child. "What shall we call him?"

"How about Lelouch?" suggested her husband. "It's a good, beautiful one for our son."

"It's perfect," Miyu responded. Her eyes than narrowed with happiness. "My little Lelouch…" But for Nicholas and Fara, their son name Jack came in the middle of the night while both were still asleep. They saw tough he looked like his daddy but had his mother's fur and eye color to. But all these couple were happy to be parents and then the loved ones got married. Some would go on to have only one more child while Nicholas and Fara would end up having four in total. But nothing like this would ever happen again thankfully. In the end, the couples meant to be were great parents to their children. It was due to the happiness they now had after the war thanks to these little ones. And that was how they lived the rest of their days, married and in peace.

X

Whew! What a massive tale. I think this is the longest sex story I've written. But worth it to show the truth and who truly belongs with who that's canon. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
